The present invention relates to a joint connection for space frameworks made of rods and joint members, with concentric threaded bores in the joint members to receive threaded bolts, which can be driven with the aid of non-rotatable but axially movable drive sleeves, and can be biased to connect the rods with the joint members, whereby the drive sleeves are inserted between the rod ends and the joint members.
The threaded bolts of these types of joint connections can be set out in axial direction by dynamic charges, which can for a long time generate the danger of breaks in them which would have serious consequences. Actually, it is known to bias (to lengthen) the threaded bolts through the drive sleeves by means of a torque wrench so strongly that the bias force is greater than the charges being effected dynamically from the outside. Starting from a certain size of joint connection and therewith threaded bolts, however, this method is no longer suitable because of the relatively high torque then being applied and the reaction torque which is occurring thereby, which causes rotation of the joint member. The so-called hydraulic wrenches known for the production of such high torque are very difficult to use because of the continually changing lever arms.